Machine learning processes are often useful in making predictions based on data sets. Users may want to explore a large quantity of text or documents as part of a data set. Typically, an individual performs a series of searches, with the help of a search engine or search tool, to target individual specified aspects, things, entities, or people referenced in the documents. The series of searches may provide a separate lists of results from which the user manually identifies relevant documents. However, manual review of results within the list is often time consuming and prohibitive where the list of results is large.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.